


Ylpeys ja Ennakkoluulo

by Fiktionaalinen



Series: Marvel [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Marvel Universe, Science Bros
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiktionaalinen/pseuds/Fiktionaalinen
Summary: Tony saa Brucen kiinni lukemasta vanhaa rakkausromaania ja sen seuraukset.





	Ylpeys ja Ennakkoluulo

Kostajien WhatsApp ryhmä Thor, Loki, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bucky, Tony, Bruce, Wanda, Vision, Pietro

Thor: Loki on parantanut tapansa. Hänelle pitää antaa ehdottomasti uusi mahdollisuus.

Steve: Hän tuhosi puoli New Yorkia. Ei missään tapauksessa.

Thor: Miksi Banner sitten on täällä? Tai Wanda, Pietro tai Bucky? En ymmärrä sinua veli Steve.

Tony: ...

Tony: Minulle käy, mutta vain yksi mahdollisuus.

Clint: Ehdottomasti EI.

Natasha: Clint...

Clint: Ainakaan valtikan kanssa, koska minä en ajattele hänestä tällä hetkellä hirveän lämpimästi.

Thor: Maximoffit, Barnes ja Banner te saatte päättää, koska teille on kaikille on annettu uusi mahdollisuus.

Pietro: Minulle käy, kunhan hän ei koske Wandaan...

Bucky: Kuka on Loki?

Wanda: En tosiaankaan anna hänen Pietro. Ei mitään hätää. Kyllä hän voi tulla.

Tony: Loki on Thorin veli, joka hyökkäsi Chitauri joukon kanssa New Yorkiin ja tuhosi Manhattanin katuja.

Bucky: En oikein tiedä...

Steve: Bruce?

Bruce: Uskoisin, että hän voi tulla, mutta Hulk ei hirveämmin pidä hänestä...

Tony: Jos hän on niin tyhmä, että ärsyttää sinua ja muutut Hulkiksi niin omaa tyhmyyttä se vain on.

Bruce: :)

Thor lisäsi henkilön Loki

Thor: Hei veli Loki

Loki: En ole sinun veli.

Tony: Hieno aloitus.

Loki: Onko tämä ryhmä vain tärkeille asioille vai myös rennolle jutustelulle?

Vision: Uskoisin, että rennolle jutustelulle, mutta minulle ei ole kerrottu.

Clint: Asiasta toiseen, mitä te shippaatte? Tai ketä

Bucky: Mitä on shippaaminen?

Clint: Siis ajatteleminen, että jotkut sopivat toisilleen. Niinkuin romanttisessa mielessä siis.

Wanda: Tiedän jo kaikkien tunteet kaikkia kohtaan niin... en halua kertoa ja paljastaa kaikkea.

Tony: Kerro!!! Haluan tietää, kenestä ketäkin tykkää...

Natasha: Tämä on lapsellista.

Bruce: Niin on...

Tony: Ahaa... Nat siis on ihastunut...

Natasha: Kuka niin sanoi?

Tony: Minä.

Wanda: Jos niin haluat Stark niin voin aloittaa kertomalla sinun tunteistasi erästä henkilöä kohtaan.

Tony: VAROKIN KERTOMASTA TAI MURSKAAN JOKAISEN LUUSI PELKÄKSI JAUHEEKSI!!!

Pietro: Ennen kuin ehtisit edes ajatella sitä sinä olisit kuollut!

Wanda: En kerro...

Clint: Mutta kertokaa nyt kaikki epäilyksenne kiitos...

Natasha: No jos pitää sanoa niin ehkä Wanda×Vision ja hmm Tony×Bruce...

Steve: Mitä?! Kaksi miespuolista? En ymmärrä...

Tony: Tämä ei ole 40-luku. Saman sukupuoliset parit ovat normaaleita.

Steve: Sehän on...

Bucky: Omituista.

Clint: Jatkakaa...

Steve: Wanda×Vision ja Natasha×Clint.

Pietro: Natasha×Clint ja Steve×Bucky

Steve: MITÄ!?

Clint: Vision ja Wanda ehdottomasti sekä no otp on Science Bros.

Tony: Otp?

Clint: One true pairing.

Loki: En tunne teitä tarpeeksi hyvin sanoakseni yhtään mitään

Steve: Hyvä

Bucky: En shippaa ketään

Thor: Wanda ja Vision, mutta en ymmärrä tuota Science bros shippiä. Miksi?

Clint: He vain sopisivat toisilleen. Nyt kun Pepperkin on historiaa ja seurustelee jonkun toisen kanssa jne.

Vision: En viitsi sanoa mitään.

Tony: Mihin Bruce on mennyt?

Wanda: Hän jätti puhelimensa tähän ja meni huoneeseensa.

Tony: Ok.

Wanda: Ja ymmärrän täydellisesti häntä.

Steve: ?

Steve: Mitä tarkoitat?

Wanda: Eikö se nyt ole selvää?

Steve: Me emme pysty lukemaan hänen ajatuksiaan.

Wanda: Se on muutenkin aivan selvää.

Loki: Niin se kyllä on

Steve: Mitä minulta on mennyt ohi?

Pietro: Et ole ainoa, jolta on mennyt jotain ohi

Thor: Mutta veliseni, mitä me muut emme huomaa.

Loki: No yksinkertaisesti, ette huomaa hänestä mitään. En lue hänen ajatuksiaan, kuin Maximoff, mutta osan huomaa vain näkemältäkin ja puheen aihe ei ole hänelle mieluinen. Syyn voi vain arvata.

Clint: Koska Science Boyfriends on totta?

Tony: ...

Tony: Minä lähden nyt.

Wanda: Tony! Se ei ole niin, kuin äsken ajattelit.

Bucky: Mikä ei ole miten?

Wanda: Ei kuulu teille.

Thor: Epäilisin, että tähän väliin sopisi puheenaiheen vaihto?

Pietro: Täydellisesti.

×××

Bruce: ...

Tony: ...?

Bruce: Äh ei mitään.

Tony: Mennäänkö tekemään jotain tiedettä?

Bruce: Ehdottomasti.

Steve: En ymmärrä tuota. Ensiksi heitä sanotaan sopivaksi pariksi, mutta he vain ohittavat sen ja menevät tekemään yhdessä tiedettä.

Pietro: He ovat parhaita ystäviä keskenään, totta kai he pystyvät siihen. Luultavasti he nyt joko a. Pussailevat laboratoriossa tai b. Nauravat meille.

Vision: He eivät tee kumpaakaan.

Natasha: Jättäkää heidät jo rauhaan! Jutellaan jostain muusta, kuin teidän typeristä shippijutuistanne ja mitä mieltä he ovat siitä. Tai siis miksi juuri he? Miksette te vaikka mieti, mitä mieltä minä ja Clint olemme?

Clint: Koska kaikkihan tietävät sen.

Thor: Tietävät vai?

Pietro: Kyllä tietävät.

Bucky: Minäkin tiedän!

Pietro: Siinä näet.

Loki: *syvä huokaus*

×××

Wandan ja Tonyn väliset viestit.

Wanda: Tony sinun on kerrottava tunteistasi Brucelle.

Tony: En missään nimessä. Mieti nyt mitä siitäkin seuraisi. Se pilaisi koko ystävyyssuhteemme.

Wanda: Ei välttämättä.

Tony: "Älä rakastu ystävääsi" ja minä tein juuri niin. Rakastuin PARHAASEEN ystävääni. En halua pilata ystävyyttämme.

Wanda: Sinun pitää uskaltaa ja tehdä se.

Tony: Ei onnistu. Olen hieman flirttaillut Brucelle siellä täällä, mutta hän ei ikinä vastaa siihen, hän ei pidä minusta. Tai sinähän sen tiedät. Voitko kertoa?

Wanda: Sinun pitää itse uskaltaa selvittää se jos oikeasti rakastat Brucea niinkuin rakastat

Tony: Niin... minä rakastan Brucea aivan liikaa kertoakseni hänelle. Olen tyytyväinen siihen mitä minulla on ja olin aikaisemminkin, mutta sitten tuli koko typerä shippaus juttu, jossa ei ole mitään järkeä.

Tony: Miksi muuten Bruce lähti? En ymmärtänyt.

Wanda: Häntä ahdisti aihe. Eli hänen rakkauselämänsä.

Tony: Mutta miksi?

Wanda: Kysy häneltä.

Tony: En

Wanda: Sitten tyydy siihen, ettet saa ehkä ikinä tietää.

Tony: Selvä sitten.

×××

WhatsApp ryhmässä

Pietro: Nyt keksein mitä me teemme. Kysymme toisiltamme tyhmiä kysymyksiä ja vastailemme sitten niihin.

Clint: Joo hyvä idea!!!

Natasha: Ollaanko me nyt sitten jotain kolme vuotiaita lapsia vai?

Loki: Ehdottomasti

Loki: Käy

Thor: Mitä?

Thor: Suostuiko minun veljeni juuri noin lapselliseen ideaan?

Natasha: Minä sentään luotin siihen, että edes hän kieltäytyisi.

Bucky: Käy

Steve: Jos ei muutakaan keksitä niin juu.

Clint: Steve aloittaa kysymään.

Steve: Miksi minä?

Clint: Koska päätin niin.

Steve: ...

Bucky: Aloita nyt vaan.

Steve: No hmm olisitteko mieluummin mies vai nainen?

Bucky: Mies

Clint: Nainen

Natasha: Mies

Thor: Mies

Loki: Mies

Steve: Mies

Pietro: Mies

Wanda: Nainen

Wanda: Nyt sitten vaikka Clint kysyy.

Clint: Lempi seksiasento?

Steve: Clint!

Clint: Okei se oli vaan vitsi...

Clint: Ketä Kostajaa panisitte mieluiten?

Loki: Barton!

Clint: Okei okei okei. Lempi Disney prinsessa?

Loki: Mikä on Disney?

Clint: Ai niin Bucky, Steve, Thor tai Loki ei ketään tiedä niitä... no me pidetään vielä Disney maratooni...

Clint: Ääh en keksi enää kysymyksiä. Jutellaan jostain muusta.

Tony: Menen laboratorioon tekemään jotain tiedettä Brucen kanssa jos hän on siellä.

×××

Tony meni laboratorioon ja mietti Wandan lähettämiä viestejä ja heidän keskusteluaan ja ajatteli taas flirttailla vähän Brucen kanssa tai kiusoitella tuota.

Bruce luki yhdellä laboratorion sohvista, kun Tony saapui sinne. Bruce ei edes nostanut katsettansa kirjastaan.

"Mitä luet?" Tony kysyi tuolta ja asteli Brucen luokse. Hän koitti kurkata kirjaa, mitä Bruce luki, mutta Bruce piilotti kirjan nimen.

"En mitään", Bruce vastasi välittömästi, sulki kirjan painaen kannen jalkojansa vasten ja peittäen takakannen käsillään. Sen jälkeen tuo käänsi katseensa Tonyyn päin.

Tony huomasi pienen punan Brucen poskilla ja päätti siinä hetkessä kiusata hieman Brucea. Eihän se kuitenkaan olisi niin paha. Tony istui Brucen viereen. "Kerro nyt vaan."

Tony siirtyi hieman lähemmäs ehkä hieman yleistä ja mukavaa lähemmäs Brucea. "Ylpeyttä ja Ennakkoluuloa", Bruce sanoi punastuen selvästi ja kääntäen katseensa sitten poispäin Tonysta.

"Millainen kirja se on?" Tony kysyi vaikka tiesi täydellisesti millainen se on.

"Hmm... vanha... dekkari", Bruce vastasi valehdellen.

Ylpeys ja ennakkoluulo oli kyllä vanha, mutta dekkari se ei ollut, vaan se oli rakkauskirja."Eihän ole... se on rakkauskirja", Tony hymähti. "Sinä näytät söpöltä punastuneena."

Bruce punastui vielä enemmän. "T..To-Tony mitä yrität?" Bruce sai sanottua katse alhaalla.

"En mitään... en mitään", Tony vakuutti siirtyen sitten lähes kiinni Bruceen ja kääntyen tuota kohti tuon katsoessa edelleen nolostuneena alas. Sitten Tony kääntyi kauemmas ja kurotti Brucen ohi koskien Bruceen.

"Mitä... mitä sinä teet?" Bruce kysyi ihan nolostuneena tilanteesta. Hänen teki mieli juosta pois tilanteesta, mutta Tony kehollaan esti sen mahdollisuuden, joten hän tyytyi katsomaan alas.

"Säädän valoja", Tony sanoi vaikka hän ei totisesti säätänyt valoja. Hän hengitti suurin piirtein Brucen korvaan. Sitten hän käänsi päätänsä ja hänen huulensa osuivat tuon poskelle tarkoituksellisesti.

"Sainko sinut shokkiin?" Tony kysyi ja kääntyi takaisin vähän kauemmas Brucesta.

"Todellakin."

"Hyvä koska sitä aioinkin tehdä", Tony hymähti. Bruce vilkaisi kasvot ihan punaisina Tonya. "Uuh sinä näytät hyvältä punastuneena. Söpöltä." Tuo toisti.

Bruce peitti kasvonsa välittömästi käsillänsä ja käänsi kasvonsa vielä alaspäin. "Mitä... mitä oikein yrität... uuh..", Bruce koitti saada sanoja suustaan, mutta oli aivan liian nolostunut.

"Bruce anna minun nähdä kasvosi...", Tony pyysi Brucelta, mutta tuo ei vastannut mitenkään. Tuon takia Tony laittoi kätensä Brucen käsien päälle ja siirsi ne pois tuon kasvoilta. Bruce kääntyi ja katsoi suoraan Tonya punastuneena. Hän ei pitänyt tilanteesta, vaikka Tony rakasti sitä.

Sitten ovi aukesi ja Clint astui sisään.

Ja Clint näki vain Tonyn ja Brucen yhteen liittyneet kädet, heidät katsomassa toisiaan lähekkäin tummassa valaistuksessa ja punan Brucen poskilla, joksikaan ei niin voimakkaana, kuin se oli. Ympäri hänen kasvojansa.

"Kiitos Tony vinkistä, että olette täällä...", Clint totesi. Bruce oli nyt vielä punaisempi. Tony oli nolannut hänet ja Clint nähnyt heidät niin ja hänet nolostuneena ja kaiken sen.

Se oli ehkä hirvein tapa miten äskeinen olisi voinut päättyä. Bruce nousi katse alhaalla, ettei silmiin tulvivat kyyneleet näkyneet ja lähti pois huoneesta.

Tony käveli Clintin luo ja löi tuota voimalla kasvoihin ja Clint horjahti jotain konetta vasten, muttei viitsinyt lyödä takaisin tai reagoida mitenkään, koska hän tiesi ansainneensa verta vuotavan posken siitä hyvästä, että saapui huoneeseen ja kommentista ja Science bros jutusta ja kaikesta. Yksi asia hänelle kuitenkin selvisi.

"Sinä rakastat Brucea."

"Niin, mutta jos kerrot kenellekään edes yhdelle henkilölle minä tapan sinut. Varsinkin Brucelle. Äläkä kysele äskeisestä mitään tai kerro muille", Tony totesi Brucelle.

"En kerro", Clint vastasi ja nyökkäsi. Ei hän tietenkään kertoisi. Vaikka hän shippasikin noita kahta ja kaikki tiesivät sen hän ei pystyisi tekemään niin ilkeästi Brucelle ja Tonylle, että kertoisi kaikille.

Tilanne oli kyllä outo. He pitivät käsistään kiinni ja olivat niin lähekkäin, mitkä olivat romanttisia eleitä, mutta Bruce oli hyvin punastunut ja noloissaan jo ennen, kuin älysi Clintin saapuneen paikalle kieli siitä, että Tony oli kiusoitellut Brucea jotenkin ei erityisen romanttisesti.

Tony käveli pois laboratoriosta ja lähti kohti Brucen huonetta. Hän epäili suuresti Brucen olevan siellä. 

Tony koputti Brucen huoneen oveen. "Bruce? Oletko siellä?" Hän kysyi ja avasi sitten oven. Hänelle selvisi hyvin nopeasti, että Bruce ei ollut siellä.

"Friday, missä Bruce on?" Tony kysyi Fridaylta.

"Tohtori Banner kielsi minua kertomasta sijaintiansa", Friday vastasi välittömästi kohteliaasti.

"Missä on Bruce Banner?" Tony toisti kysymyksensä.

"Minulla ei ole lupaa paljastaa hänen sijaintiaansa, koska Banner on yhtä suuret käyttöoikeudet, kuin sinullakin", Friday vastasi. Tony oli vihainen Fridaylle, Itselleen ja Clintille, mutta ei lainkaan Brucelle. 

"F... minun tarvitsee päästä Brucen luokse... hän ei varmasti voi nyt hyvin ja epäilen voivani auttaa häntä. Sinulla on senverran omia oikeuksia, että voit päättää välillä olla tottelematta, jos on sellainen hätätilanne."

"Hyvä on. Banner on laboratoriokerroksen vessassa."

×××

Tony avasi sen vessan oven, jossa Bruce oli. Vessan ovi oli tietenkin lukossa, mutta Tony oli saanut sen tiirikoitua jo ennen, kuin ehti oven luokse, nimittäin Fridayn avulla.

"Mene pois."

Tony näki Brucen yhdessä nurkassa istumassa. Hänen jalat oli rintaa vasten ja kädet kietoutuneet jalkoihin. Bruce oli nostanut katseensa ja Tony huomasi punaiset silmät ja kyyneleiset kasvot. Bruce katsoi nopeasti alas.

Jokin hänen sydämmessään murtui sillä sekunnilla. Tony ei saanut sanottua mitään, mutta hän ei halunnut lähteä Brucen luota.

"Mene pois!"

Tony astui lähemmäs Brucea ja meni sitten kyykkyyn tuon eteen. "En lähde."

"Mi... mikset?" Bruce näytti kyyneeleensä eikä enää peitellyt niitä. "Tulit- ko tänne nolatakseni minut ta..as. Tul- tuleeko tällä kertaa Natasha tuosta ovesta pian?"

Tony laittoi kätensä Brucen olalle, mutta tuo työnsi sen heti pois. "Bruce. Minä... minä", Bruce pudisti päätään.

"Minä olen todella todella pahoillani siitä. Minun ei olisi pitänyt kiusata sinua. Ja kun Clint tuli. Anteeksi. Olin tyhmä. Minä vain Bruce en tiedä mitä minun kuuluisi tehdä", Tony sanoi ja koitti saada Brucen lopettamaan itkemisen.

"En vain halua, että Clint luulee jotain ja se koko Science bros juttu ja niin", Bruce sai sanotuksi kerralla. Hän ei enää itkenyt oikeastaan.

"Niin ymmärrän sinua, mutta voimme vain sanoa, ettei välillämme ole mitään", molemmin puolista Tony lisäsi mielessään.

"Niin", Bruce sanoi ja näytti selvästi ryhdistyneen.

"Annatko anteeksi minulle?" Tony kysyi vielä hieman epävarmana. Hän epäili, että Bruce antaisi, mutta hän ymmärsi miksi Bruce oli niin järkyttynyt.

"Tottakai."

×××

WhatsApp ryhmässä

Clint: Arvatkaa mitä

Steve: No

Clint: Minä näin...

Tony: !

Clint: Visionin ja Wandan pussailemassa

Tony: Mitä?!

Wanda: kröhöm...

Wanda: Kahden salaisuuden pitäminen yhtäaikaa on mahdotonta sinulle Clint vai?

Clint: Jep

Bucky: No mikä se toinen on?

Wanda: Se on salaisuus.

×××

Saman päivän iltana Tony istui omassa huoneessaan ja katsoi vain ikkunasta pihalle. Oveen koputettiin ja Wanda astui sisään.

"Asian selvittämisellä en todellakaan tarkoittanut sellaisen henkilön nolaamista, joka ei siedä sitä lainkaan", Wanda sanoi ja istui Tonyn sängylle. Tony kääntyi Wandaan päin.

"En olisi osannut arvata noin vahvoja reaktioita ja, että Clint saapuisi juuri silloin paikalle. Mitä Bruce nyt ajattelee? Menin mokaamaan koko jutun."

"Aika lailla. Hän on nyt ihan tyytyväinen ja pitää sinua ystävänään, mutta tulin vain varmistamaan, että sinulla on kaikki hyvin, sillä teistä kahdestä epäilin enemmän sinun olotilaa."

"Olen ihan okei."

"Hyvä. Minä menen nyt. En ole sitten seuraavaan viikkoon täällä, joten et saa vastauksia kysymyksiisi, muuta kuin viesteillä."

×××

Kello oli noin kolme yöllä, kun Bruce lähti laboratoriosta ja päätti käydä heidän yksityisen baarin kautta katsomassa ketä siellä on. Siellä oli vain Tony, joka oli selvästi jo humalassa, mutta silti kaatoi viskiä suoraan suuhunsa pullosta. Hän oli selvästi juonut jo liikaa.

Bruce käveli Tonyn luokse ja nappasi pullon tämän kädestä. "Ei enempää tänäiselle", Bruce totesi ja jäi miettimään, että miksi Tony alkoi juomaan juuri tänään, kun hän oli pitänyt taukoa juomisesta pitkään.

"Aah... Bruce... en ole edes hir..hirvittävän huonossa kunnossa", Tony koitti saada pulloa takaisin, mutta Bruce ei antanut sitä hänelle.

"Kuule Tony et muista tästä varmaan mitään aamulla. Olet niin humalassa. Sovitaanko niin, että saat kysellä minulta mitä tahansa ja vastaan rehellisesti niihin, kunhan et enää tänä yönä juo tai ota yhtään mitään", Bruce ehdotti. Hän epäili, ettei Tony keksisi mitään mihin vastaaminen olisi vaikeaa Brucelle.

Siinä hetkessä Bruce tajusi millainen Tony oli humalassa. Hän ei kysellyt tyhmiä, vaan jotain mitä hän oli oikeasti miettinyt tai jotka häntä vain muuten kiinnostivat.

"No selvä sitten", Tony sanoi ja nousi seisomaan hieman hoippuen. "Oletko rakastunut tällä hetkellä?" Tony kysyi ja sai Brucen hämmästymään.

"En. Miksi?"

"Koska minä luulen, että olen, mutta en ole varma onko se rakkautta vai ei. Jos sinä olisit voisit kertoa miltä se tuntuu."

Mitä Tony selitti? Kuulosti siltä, kuin hän ei olisi humalassa, mutta siitä hän oli varma, että Tony oli juuri äsken juonut ja, että hän on humalassa.

"Kuule jutellaan mieluummin aamulla."

+++

Bruce ei ollut nukkunut yhtään silmäystä sinä yönä, koska häntä tuntui vain karmivan se fakta jos Tony muistaisi mistä he edellisenä päivänä puhuivat.

+++

"Epäilen vahtavasti, että olet rakastunut", Tony totesi aivan yllättäen, kun molemmat kaksi olivat lukeneet Kostajat tornin kirjastossa. Nyt Bruce oli siirtynyt lukemaan Jane Austenin kirjaa Järki ja tunteet, mutta tällä kertaa kirjan nimeä peittelemättä. Ehkä nolauksella oli hyviäkin puolia. Hän kuunteli samaan aikaan musiikkia kuulokkeista.

"Häh."

"Luet rakkausromaaneja. Koska viimeksi olet lukenut niitä? Et varmaan koskaan... ja kuuntelet samalla rakkauslauluja. Ihan erillaista, kuin olet aikaisemmin kuunnellut ja lukenut", Tony selitti ja Bruce mietti, että miksi Tony jatkoi puhumistaan hänen rakkauselämästänsä. Vaikkei hän ikinä vastannutkaan Tonyn kysymykseen, kun hän oli humalassa, mutta silti.

Bruce paukautti kirjan kiinni, koska tiesi, että Tony ei antaisi hänen lukea ennen, kuin hän vastaisi tuolle. "Ehkä niin. En tiedä. Kysyit humalassa parisen päivää sitten, että olenko minä rakastunut, että voisin kertoa miltä se tuntuu, mutta minä en vain tiedä itsestänikään."

"Ah. Olemme selvästi samassa tilanteessa."

"Niin taitaa olla", Bruce olisi halunnut kysyä keneen Tony oli mahdollisesti rakastunut, mutta hän ei tahtonut kuulla vastausta tai todellakaan joutua vastaamaan itse kysymykseen.

"Aiotko edetä asian suhteen", Tony kysyi katsoen Brucen.

"En... ajattele nyt minua. Ketä minun kanssani edes haluaisi olla? Olen hirviö! Monsteri. Olen tappanut niin monia ihmisiä ja viusin tappaa hänet milloin tahansa", Bruce vuodatti vastauksen.

"Bruce sinä et ole hirviö. Et ole ikinä ollutkaan. Hulkaan ei ole. Sinä olet yksi fiksuimmista ja viisaimmista ihmisistä, jotka olen tuntenut."

"Vaikka sinä oletkin tuota mieltä koko muu maailma on eri mieltä."

"Tuo ei ole totta."

"Kyllä se on. Jopa Kapteeni pelkää edelleen suututtavansa minut ja hän on sentään supersotilas."

"Hän on mulkku."

×××

Clint ja Bruce olivat olohuoneessa kaikkien muiden saapuessa sinne. "Leffa iltaa", Tony kuuluttaa kaikille ja hän hyppää sohvalle Clintin ja Brucen väliin.

Se sohva oli paras paikka, joten totta kai Tony halusi olla siinä. Bruce siirtyi sohvan reunaan ja Tony työnsi Clintin pois sohvalta, jotta hän saattoi maata siinä ja Bruce mahtuisi hänen jalkapäähänsä hyvin.

Muutkin ottivat paikat ja elokuvien ehdottelu alkoi. Loki istui yksin yhdessä nojatuolissa näyttäen, siltä että hänet olisi pakotettu siihen touhuun.

"No mikä elokuva?" Tony kysyi muilta.

"Joku rauhallisempi tällä kertaa", Loki ehdotti. "Ja vielä tärkeämpänä, lyhyempi", Tuo lisäsi.

Tony nousi makuuasennosta istumaan ja vähän lähemmäs Brucea. "Elokuvamaratoni tarkoittaa sitä, että katsotaan monta elokuvaa perätysten. Joko a. Joku sarja tai b. Jokainen päättää yhden elokuvan. Kumpi?"

"Sarja", Bruce sanoi ihan hiljaa. Tony taisi ymmärtää miksi. Bruce ei halunnut ehdottaa itse mitään elokuvaa, joten sarja olisi helpompi.

Muut tuntuivat olivat enemmän sen kannalla, että jokainen päättäisi leffan. Niinpä tultiin siihen tulokseen.

Ensimmäisenä katsottiin elokuva nimeltä Circle. Tämä elokuva oli Natashan valinta. Elokuva oli kaikkien mielestä surkea.

Bruce ajatteli positiivisesti, että Tonyn, Lokin, Thorin, Steven, Clintin, Visionin, Wandan, Buckyn ja Pietronkin piti valita vielä elokuva. Huono puoli oli se, että yleensä tälläiset leffamaratoonit venyisivät yli vuorokauden mittaisiksi.

Seuraavaksi katsottiin kaikki kolme kummisetää. Brucea alkoi jo vähän väsyttää. Ne olivat Steven, Buckyn ja Pietron valitsemat leffat.

Thor halusi katsoa Forest Gumpin, koska hän oli löytänyt netistä, että se olisi hyvä elokuva. Siitäkään ei pidetty.

Tony oli jo päättänyt elokuvan tai no hän oli, mutta hän ei samalla halunnut tehdä sitä Brucelle. Hän nimittäin halusi katsoa Ylpeys ja Ennakkoluulon.

Loki päätyi Sherlock Holmesiin. Hän oli lukenut joitain niitä kirjoja. Tässä elokuvassa Bruce nojautui Tonyyn hieman, koska häntä väsytti.

Wanda päätyi elokuvaan nimeltä Turisti ja Vision tunti pientä mustasukkaisuutta, kun Wanda kehui Johnny Deppiä todella hyväksi näyttelijäksi.

Vision etsi menestyneimpiä elokuvia netistä samalla, kun katsoi muiden kanssa ja löysi elokuvan nimeltä Avatar. Se katsottiin seuraavana.

Sitten oli Brucen vuoro valita leffa, koska Tony päätti, että hän haluaisi valita viimeisenä. "No?" Clint kysyi Brucelta.

"En tiedä mitään hyvää elokuvaa. En katso elokuvia", Bruce vastasi.

"No entä joku josta pidit silloin, kun vielä katsoit elokuvia", Natasha tarkentaa kysymystä.

"En ole ikinä pitänyt elokuvista, mutta vaikka joku toinen versio Sherlock Holmesista", Bruce vastasi. Hän tiesi, että häneltä alettaisiin kysellä tyhmiä jos hän ei valitsisi ja Sherlock Holmes vaikutti suhteellisen sopivalta elokuvalta.

Sherlock Holmesin jälkeen Tony ei vieläkään ollut päättänyt viitsisikö sanoa Ylpeyttä ja Ennakkoluuloa.

"No niin Tony, mitä tällä kertaa? Viime kerralla katsoimme Emoji-elokuvan ja sitä ennen maailman isoimman flopin. Kirjaimellisesti", Vision kysyi.

"Hmm... en ole tainnut ikinä laittaa romanttista elokuvaa niin nyt voisi olla sen aika", Tony totesi ja kaikki katsoivat häntä ilmeellä 'älä jaksa.' He tottakai ajattelivat, että Tony valitsisi elokuvan seksikohtauksilla. Se olisi kaikkien mielestä hyvin noloa.

"Katsotaan Ylpeys ja Ennakkoluulo", Tony sanoi vähän väsyneelle porukalle. Niinpä elokuvaa alettiin katsoa. Täss kohtaa Tony kääntyi makaamaan sohvalle niin, että hänen päänsä oli Brucen jalkojen päällä.

Bruce vilkaisi Tonya aina välillä. Elokuvan loputtua hän oli punastunut, koska tiesi Tonyn miettivän, että miksi Bruce luki tuollaisia kirjoja.

"Miksi meidän piti katsoa tuollainen elokuva?" Thor kysyi ihmeissään. "Tuo oli ehka valitsemistasi elokuvista huonoin."

Bruce katsoi maahan ja porukka alkoi lähteä omiin huoneisiinsa suurimmaksi osaksi nukkumaan.

Viimein vain Tony ja Bruce olivat huoneessa. "Bruce... haittaako sinua se, että valitsin tuon elokuvan?" Tony kysyi hiljaa.

"E-ei", Bruce totesi. Kyllä se häntä vähän haittasi, mutta eihän halunnut kertoa sitä Tonylle.

"Helvetti", Tony sanoi. "Ei minun ollut tarkoitus loukata sinua tai nolata tai mitään", Tony selvästi huomasi valheen.

Bruce ei vastannut mitään hetkeen.

"Anteeksi", Tony sanoi oikeasti pyytäen kunnolla anteeksi, eikä vain lyhyesti tyylillä ei minua oikeasti edes kiinnosta.

"Ei se mitään", Bruce totesi. Hän vilkaisi Tonya lyhyesti. Ei se häntä hirveästi haitannut.

Bruce ei oikeasti tiennyt mitä hänen kuuluisi nyt tehdä. "Bruce ole kiltti. Luota minuun. Sinä voit kertoa minulle kaiken. Sinun ei tarvitse salata yhtään hiton mitään. Voit luottaa minuun", Tony totesi.

"Tiedän, mutta en vain pysty", Bruce hymyili surullisesti. Hän ei halunnut tulla heitetyksi ulos tornista. Hän piti elämästään siinä tilanteessa eikä hän tahtonut sen muuttuvan.

"Bruce voit kertoa minulle mitä tahansa. En kerro sitä muille. Enkä heitä sinua ulos jos sitä pelkäät", Tony kertoi Brucelle.

"Lupaan myös etten kysele enempää tai enää ikinä jos et halua", Tony vielä lisäsi.

"Minä... minä... en... epäilen etten ole", Bruce ei pystynyt jatkamaan.

"Ettet ole mitä?" Tony kysyi. Hän mietti, mikä olisi pahinta mitä tuo voisi sanoa.

"Hetero", Bruce paljasti hiljaa. Hänen ei ollut aluksi tarkoitus paljastaa.

Tony näytti järkyttyneeltä. Bruce oli arvannut. Hänen ei olisi pitänyt kertoa. Miksi hän oli ollut niin tyhmä? "Minä menen pakkaamaan", Bruce totesi.

"Olen niin pahoillani", Tony sanoi. Bruce luuli, että tuo tarkoitti sitä että hän ei ollut hetero.

"Anteeksi, että sain sinulle sellaisen kuvan, että en hyväksyisi sitä tai jotain. Anteeksi", Tony sanoi ja halasi sitten Brucea.

Se oli Brucen mielestä rentouttavaa. Tony pystyi edelleen halaamaan Brucea. "Sinun ei todellakaan tarvitse tuollaisen asian takia lähteä", Tony sanoi.

Bruce ei ihan ymmärtänyt Tonya. Tony ei siis pitänyt sitä kauheana, että tuo ei ollut hetero.

"Kiitos", Bruce sanoi hiljaa. Tuntui paljon rentouttavammalta, kun ei tarvinnut pitää sellaista tietoa sisällään.

"Ei mitään." Tony haukotteli.

"Mene nukkumaan", Bruce kehotti Tonya ja niinpä Tony lähti. Bruce jäi miettimään sitä että hänellä oli edelleen paljon, mitä hän ei ollut kertonut Tonylle.

×××

Seuraavana päivänä laboratoriossa Tony ei pystynyt keskittymään. Hän tiesi, että Bruce rakasti miestä, mutta silti hän ei tiennyt mitään sen enempää.

"Kuka hän on?" Tony kysyi. "Siis sinun ihastuksesi?" Hän tiesi, ettei hänen olisi pitänyt kysyä, mutta hän tarvitsi tiedon. Hän tiesi, ettei hän olisi saanut kysyä, mutta hänestä tuntui kuin hänen olisi pakko kysyä.

"Ei", Bruce varoitti. Hän ei halunnut puhua aiheesta.

"Ole kilttiii", Tony aneli.

"Tony", Bruce varoitti, mutta Tony ajatteli toisin.

Bruce ilmoitti ilmeellään, ettei aikonut kertoa. "No selvä sitten. Anteeksi jos et nyt pidä tästä..." Tony totesi ensiksi ja sitten hän suuteli Brucea.

Tony suuteli Brucea koko sydämmestään. Bruce vastasi suudelmaan.

"Tyypit meillä olisi id...", Natasha, Clint ja Thor astuivat sisään ja huomasivat heidät suutelemassa.

"Me taidamme jättää teidät kaksin", Natasha lopetti lauseensa ja kolmikko lähti huoneesta.

Ei kulunut kauaakaan, kun koko torni tiesi. Tonya ja Brucea ei haitannut. He olivat rakastuneita.

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä tarina löytyy myös Wattpadista niinkuin kaikki muutkin tarinani.


End file.
